Never Again!
by Gaaraluvababe
Summary: Songfic! Sakura knew she never loved sasuke. she knows to never make that mistake again. SakuraxGaara SakuraxSasuke SasukexIno


Never Again

By Gaaraluvababe

SakuraxGaara

Sakura ran away after seeing what she just saw. She saw Sasuke propose to Ino. She wouldn't have cared if it wasn't for the fact that sakura was going with Sasuke. Sakura ran all the way home, closed the door, and cried on the couch. She cried for about an hour, then guess who showed up at the door.

"Hey babe!"

Sakura looked up and glared at Sasuke and said "don't you hey babe me!"

"Why?" he was confused. Did she find out?

"Just go to off to Ino and leave me alone! I never loved you!" She throws a pillow at him "NOW GET OUT!" and with that he walked out smirking to himself.

_I hope the ring you to her_

_Turns her finger green._

_I hope when you're in bed _

_With her you think of me._

_Sakura couldn't believe he just cheated on her with Ino who is also going to marry him. How she hated him._

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell by the flames _

_That burns your words?_

The next day sakura received a letter from Sasuke, but as soon as she saw it was from Sasuke she threw it away. She already knew what he probably wrote.

_I never read your letter_

_Cause I knew what you'd say._

_Give me that Sunday school answer_

_And try to make it out ok._

Sakura laughed because she knew she wouldn't feel bad for it later. He would. He did it before. He thought he could forget her by leaving the village but he ended up coming back for her in the end. He couldn't stand being away from that long. That's why sakura laughed because she new he would pay.

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there_

_Bet it sucks, to see my_

_Face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end it _

_Like you did._

_I was the last to know you knew, _

_Exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say you simply _

_Lost your way._

_She may believe you but I never will,_

_Never again._

It was true what sakura said. He was gonna pay and he did. Everywhere he looked there was sakura. It was like she haunted him for giving her so much pain. It would have gone crazy if wasn't for the fact that he was a ninja.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder, did Ino know? If she did then she could definitely have him if that's the kind of girl decided to be. She was his little trophy wife she supposed.

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife, oh how cute!_

_Ignorance is bliss._

_But when you day come _

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone._

Sakura laughed again. It was gonna be funny to see how they ended up.

_You wrote me in a letter_

_You couldn't say it right to my face._

_I'll give that Sunday school answer_

_Repent yourself away!_

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there._

_Bet it sucks,_

_To see my face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end _

_It like you did._

_I was the last to know you knew, _

_Exactly what you would do_

_And don't say you simply_

_Lost your way._

_She may believe but I never will,_

_Never again!_

Once again Sakura laughed. She laughed at all of his lies. She knows to never believe Sasuke no matter what he says.

_Never again will I hear you._

_Never again will I miss you._

_Never again will I fall to you._

_Never!_

He better knows that if touches her it still won't change anything. She hated him and will never love him again.

_Never again will I kiss you._

_Never again will I want to._

_Never again will I love you._

_Never!_

She knows now you can never change a cold hearted person. No matter what you do. Sasuke just proved it too. She knows she never loved Sasuke. She didn't ever since she healed a certain red headed kazekage and became friends with him. She knew she loved him and not Sasuke the first time he comforted her because she was crying that she had a fight with Sasuke. She knew she loved Gaara. After realizing what she just said she ran out her door. She needs to find Gaara. He was in town staying at one of konoha's hotels. She needed to tell him. She ran smiling the whole time for two reasons. One because Sasuke was going to regrets this for the rest of his life. That made her happy! The reason was because of her new found love. She couldn't wait to tell him. Hey Sasuke…

_Does it hurt?_

_To know I'll never be there._

_Bet it sucks,_

_To see my face everywhere._

_It was you who chose to end_

_It like you did._

_I was the last to know you knew,_

_Exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say you simply_

_Lost your way._

_She may believe you but I never will,_

_I never will, I never will,_

_Never again!_


End file.
